lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
Table de progresa Ata Prima *Esamina definis e vocabulo esistente (100% completa) *Ajunta vocabulo engles mancante (100% completa) **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Deteta malspeles en la traduis engles *Serti ce puntua e ordina es coerente *Serti ce definis en categorias spesial (elementos, constelas, siensas, etc) es coerente *Lasa un tempo per comentas, criticas, reposa… Ata Du *Compila automata un varia bruta de la disionario engles–elefen *Refina esta par mano **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario elefen–engles **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario engles–elefen **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Scrive un prefas, lista de cortis, etc *Leje la intera per coreti eretas restante *Primi! Parolas comun ma ancora mancante Me suspeta ce alga parolas engles multe comun apare en la disionario con sola alga de sua sinifias, e ce nos no lista alga espresas engles multe comun cual es composada de plu ca un parola. Me ta gusta completi estas, ma me no pote inventa un modo per deteta los. Algun ave un sujesta? Simon *me pensa ance. me pensa ce la sola manera es mapa la disionario elefen a la definis ("synsets") de wordnet. me va vide a dias seguente si el es min jigante ce nos pensa. **alga informa ce me ave ja: 4475 adverbs, 21499 adjectives (multa es numeros), 11540 verbs, 117953 nouns en wordnet. Elefen: 37405 traduis engles. **entre la verbos ce es sola en wordnet, multa es como: "cast around/off/away/etc"; multa es como: "catch a glimpse/a wink/one's breath". la verbos ce es sola en wordnet es ~5000, la ajetivos ~14000, la averbos ~3500, la nomes ~98'000. Me pensa ce: verbos e averbos ta merita leje rapida. ma ajetivos e nomes no merita la labora perce nos va resta con la duta ce nos ia perde multa asetas (no en la disionario: la aseta "acceptation (ling.)"!). Me resta con la opina ce nos ta debe mapa la DEFINIS, ce es "sola" 118'000 *en un otra modo, si tu trova un banca de datos de esperanto nos pote vide si nos es a la min ON PAR WITH esperanto *"Catch one's breath" es un bon esemplo de un tal espresa cual manca a nos. La mapa de la definis ta es un labora vasta, no? On no ta pote automati lo. Simon **si, tu es coreti! me no pensa ce el pote es completa per la primi. Alga cosa ce ta aida: cada synset en wordnet conteni sua hypernims/hyponims; CISA on ta pote automati la elimina de la parolas plu tecnical, como la nomes de plantas/animales/maladias. Me pensa ce los es la parte la plu grande, e nos no nesesa los AORA. ***me ia esamina: nos no pote elimina la parolas plu tecnical, los no es marcada e no pote es marcada automata **https://www.pythonstudio.us/language-processing/the-wordnet-hierarchy.html grandia de la libro Me ia es curiosa per calcula la cuantia aprosima de pajes en la libro. Me ia estrae la parolas elefen con sua definis e traduis, e ia pone los en un documento de 6×9.5" (15.25×24.1cm) con marjines de 0.7" (1.75cm), en du colonas, con leteras de tipo Bookerly e grandia 9. La testo ia pleni 750 pajes. Alora me ia sutrae la definis, e la testo ia pleni 333 pajes. Esta representa sola la parte elefen-engles. Cisa la libro va debe omete alga de la definis (per esemplo los de parolas multe tecnical o internasional, o de plantas e animales minor, per cual la tasonomia es probable un indica plu usosa). Simon *me sujeste ce tu no inclui definis per la derivas de radises, estra ce los devia tro multe de sua radises. jorj **Me acorda serta. Esta es ja la sistem cual me segue en crea e ajusta la articles. Simon * Disionarios es primida (usual) sur pajes min spesa ca los de otra libros.. Cisa esta ta pote es parte de la solve? Isaac. * Me ave la disionario de volapük de la mesma publicor. Lo ave cuasi 500 pajes cual no pare spesial spesial magra, e covrentes dur. Nos ta pote ance corti alga partes de la definis (per esemplo, la espresas "alga cosa" e "alga person o cosa" apare a multe veses, e alga de la definis de plantas e animales es probable plu detaliosa ca nesesada). E serta nos pote elimina multe spasio par usa ~ en loca de repete la radises. Cisa nos va ave final du libros: la un per defini la parolas elefen e furni un cuantia limitada de traduis engles, e la otra per tradui de engles a elefen. Simon *alga ideas cual pote aida con esta problem (an si algas nesesa plu labora!): ** elimina averbos cual ave un sinifia clar paralel a la ajetivo (esta ta es multe simple); *** La cuantia restante de tal averbos es pico. Simon ** colasa verbos con nomes identica con la traduis separada sola par un marca o paragraf nova; ** colasa verbos transitiva con verbos nontransitiva con la traduis separada sola par un marca o paragraf nova; **per esemplo: *** lenta - (a) slow; slowly *** core - (v) run; (n) run *** fonde - (vi) melt; (vt) melt (something) *Serta esta colasas va aida multe. En fato, me ia intende sempre usa los (cada paragraf va conteni tota derivadas de un radis), ma ia oblida esta cuando me ia fa la calculas aprosima a supra. Simon **ance: *** colasa la partisipios con sua usa como nomes *** blancinte - (a) whitening; (n) whitener, bleach ****Nos no nesesa inclui la ajetivo "blancinte". Lo es ala sola per completi la pasos lojical de "blanci" a la nom "blancinte". En multe casos ajuntada en la semanas resente, me ia abandona mea pratica presedente de inclui tota tal pasos, ma multe resta. Simon *** abitada - (a) inhabited; (n) habitat **** Denova, la ajetivo no es nesesada, car on pote dedui lo de la informa ce la verbo "abita" sinifia "inhabit". Ma me ta inclui "inhabited" en la parte engles–elefen, car "inhabited" es un conseta comun. Simon **nota: me no oposa la usa de la nomes tasonomial per animales e plantas, an si me ta prefere inclui la definis. ma esta introdui un demanda: esce tu va inclui la definis? me ta gusta ce tu inclui los, ma me comprende si los prende tro multe spasio! jorj ***La inclui o esclui de la definis es la demanda xef. Como tu, me ta gusta inclui los. Cisa la responde va depende partal de la opina de la publicor. Simon *** Me opina ce la traduis engles es plu importante ca la definis. Si la disionario va es tro grande si on inclui ambos, alora me pefere la traduis. Cisa prima un disionario de pox, e plu tarda la Disionario Completa, Elefen - Elefen. Isaac **un otra demanda: esce lo es posible ce on usa un grandia de leteras plu peti ca 9? me nota ce alga de me disionarios ave e leteras multe peti. ma me acorda ce 9 ta es la plu bon grandia. nos no vole sacrifia lejablia. jorj ***Serta lo es posible. Me ia prende 9 per esemplo, sin pensa multe. Simon ** me opina ce un disionario cual inclui definis e traduis engles ta es la gol la plu importante. engles-lfn pote resta per un tempo. jorj *** Ma un disionario de engles a elefen ta es plu usosa, a la min per los ci conose ja relativa bon la vocabulo. Mea demanda la plu comun es "como on dise esta?" e no "cual es la sinifia de acel?". Ma me reconose ce pos tota mea labora sur esta disionario, me no es un usor promedia :) Me opina ce la gol debe es ambos, an si nos debe fa la un ante la otra, par causa de la grandia de la libros. Simon * Me ia leje un comenta de Simon en la discuta de jorj sur la teme ce on va cambia e recambia la parolas en la disionario -- esta va es serta vera. Cisa adota la opina ce elefen es un lingua vivente (comparada a esperanto, per esemplo, cual reteni sua difisiles pos 100 anios car on no pote edita la lingua) e alga ideas de la mundo de programes ta aida. Pone un titulo de "Disionario de Elefen v1.0" sur la fronte e crea un projeta per edita la disionario e gramatica de la lingua cada 10 anios (e per la prima 20 anios, cisa cada 5 anios.) Alora, la anio prosedente on ta ave -- entre nos -- Elefen v1.1, la anio prosedente, v1.2....asta 2022, cuando on publica ofisial la "Disionario de Elefen v2.0". Esta ta permete ance la reteni e arcivi de cada varia de la disionario e gramatica per razonas de istoria. Serta en la prima anios on va descovre multe problemes ja primida, alora nos ta pote cisa construi un projeta per la anios cual segue. braien **Esta es un idea eselente. Ma car "Elefen 2.0" risca dona la impresa de un cambia fundal, me sujesta ce nos usa simple la numeros de la anios per indica la revisas: "Elefen 2017", per esemplo. Simon **Me pensa ance ce "Elefen 2017" es un bon idea. Esta ta permete ance la publica de libros usante un varia esata de la disionario. Si algun (me espera ce no...) mori, e sua libro ia es scriveda usante "Elefen 2017", on ta pote refere a un varia esata de la disionario si on encontra problemes de tradui. En libros o otra scrives, nos ta pote sujesta ce autores pone "Scriveda usante ", etc. braien ** Esce on ta debe trata un lingua como un program de computador?. Elefen ave ancora un comunia peti, donce sua gramatica e vocabulo pote es desiniada "par un comite". Ma si sua comunia va grandi, ci ta debe ave la controla de sua developa? Esce un lingua internasional pote susede si on permete ce lo cambia natural, seguente sua parlores? O lo ta debe ave un rijidia, un norma obligante? Isaac **me no acorda con la idea de "elefen 1.0" o an "elefen 2017". serta, la lingua va cambia, ma nos nesesa plu ce nos dona un serti ce la lingua no va cambia en la venta. la lingua ia comensa en 1998, e nos ia jua con lo per cuasi dudes anios! aora, nos debe mostra la idea de stablia. la primi de un disionario (e gramatica?) es un paso en acel dirije. jorj *** Me sola vole evoca ce esta problema ia aveni en Esperanto entre la partisanes de lasa la lingua como ia es (esperanto) e otras ce ia vole cambia el constante (ido e otra linguas). Me crede ce nos debe aprende de esta istoria per no ave la mesma eras. --Chabi (talk) 14:51, April 29, 2017 (UTC) **** Interesante, la apare de ido ia forti esperanto: la reformores ia parti per suporta ido, lasante un nucleo plu dedicada a la lingua de Zamenhof. Lo es un problem major per tota linguas construida ce los tende atrae xef la persones ci vole esperimenta con linguas, pd la reformores. La desinia de esperanto conteni alga problemes, ma on pote ancora leje fasil la testos scriveda a 130 anios ante aora: esta no es un ateni trivial. Un lingua con la maturia de elefen nesesa un periodo declarada de stablia, sin plu cambias, en cual lo pote cumula un bon cuantia de parlores, leteratur e cultur. Pos plu pensa, me acorda con Jorj ce la idea de numeri la varias no va aida un tal cumula. Simon **** Franca, me no ave emosias forte sur esta, an si me trova ce la idea de marca la varias ta es un bon idea. Me es realiste, e me sabe ce la lingua va encontra cambias / defias nova en la desenios cual segue. Serta, en mea opina si on ta adota un projeta definida de publicas, esta ta en fato fasili la crea de libros e otra scrives, etc car los ta pote usa un varia distinguida de la lingua sin ansia ce la labora va es perdeda (car los ta es sempre perfeta seguente la varia per lo cual los ia es scriveda.) Ance lo ta aida la reteni de la istoria de la lingua (fandom no va es asi en 100 anios) e la desides prendeda. Esperanto es grande ma me crede ce si lo ia ave la capasia de asorbe alga cambias peti tra la prima 30-50 anios, lo ia ta diminui la laboras de otras en crea otra linguas (e an aora, on vide la xerca e la rexerca continual per linguas plu perfeta.) Me no oposa un periodo de tempo en cual la lingua no cambia, ma me crede ce on pote evita algas de la eras de otra linguas. Pos pensa plu, me crede ce en fato lo cual es la plu importante es un filosofia multe forte definida e scriveda (sur la sonas desirada, la cuantia de silabas, la crea de parolas nova, entre otras) e pos esta, la crea de un grupo / comite a alga punto ci ta segue la regulas e la filosofia creada. Cual si Esperanto ia deside de cambia la lingua cada 100 anios usante un comite ci segue la regulas scriveda? On ta ave un lingua con un corpus grande de scrives con un stablia forte, ma ance la capasia de crese / cambia per abrasa la defias nova en la sentenio nova. An engles -- cual no ave un comite, un filosofia, etc -- ia cambia tra la du sentenios resente e alga cosas comun no esiste plu -- ma a min, engles pote *cambia* per refleta la defias nova e lo pote perde partes de bagaje, e pos 400 anios, cisa engles ta es plu esata e lojical ce un elefen nocambiada de 2017. A bon, do me ia es... ;-) braien esemplos de presenta Asi es un modo posible de presenta la parte elefen–engles. Si tu compara la derivadas asi mostrada con la disionario en esta vici, tu va vide ce me ia omete alga de los, car los es vera usosa sola en la parte engles–elefen, pe: "core lenta = jog" e "core sin restrinje = careen, career, hurtle". Simil per casos do engles ave multe sinonimes per la mesma idea. Esce la presenta pare clar? Esce la cuantia de informa es tro inondante? Me ia usa la sinia ~ per representa la radis, ma natural on nesesa comun sutrae ance la vocal final. Me suposa ce nos pote fida ce la usor pote segue la regula simple per esta; en casos rara como "fria + -ia" o "fe + -in", nos pote presenta la parola completa. Me ia omete ance la indicas de categoria (N, V, A) en la plu de derivadas, car los es fasil predisable. La indica de categoria es xef importante per la radis mesma, e per la verbos con la sufisa -i. Simon *eselente, vera. jorj core vn [move rapida usante sua pedes; (licuida, eletrica) flue] run, flow; n run, running • ~ de distantia longa long-distance running • ~ tra bates run the gauntlet • ~ tra campania cross-country running • ~nte current (flow); courante (mus.) • con la ~nte downstream • contra la ~nte upstream • ~nte alternante alternating current • ~nte de aira airstream • ~nte de jeta jet stream • ~nte direta direct current • ~or runner, jogger fonde vn [deveni licuida par caldi] melt, smelt • ~ nucleal nuclear meltdown • ~able meltable; n fuse (elec.) • ~ador smelter • ~eria foundry lenta a [no rapida; movente o funsionante con rapidia basa longa] slow; lingering; n slowcoach, laggard, sluggard • ~i vt slow down, decelerate; n deceleration determina vt [fa ce _ aveni en modo spesifada; deside firma ce _ va aveni; descovre _ par calcula o rexerca] determine, dictate ‣ n determination • ~da determined, purposeful, resolute • ~nte [un parola alterante cual indica la tipo de refere de un nom o formula nomin] determiner, determinative • ~nte de demanda interrogative determiner • ~isme determinism • ~iste deterministic; n determinist • auto~ self-determine, self-direct; n self-determination • non~da indeterminate • non~iste nondeterministic; n nondeterminist • pre~ predetermine, preordain; n predetermination • pre~isme predeterminism, fatalism; pre~iste predeterministic, fatalistic; n predeterminist, fatalist vocabulo *Si "un american" es un person de America Norde o Sude, como nos nomi un person de la SUA? No dise "un person de la SUA" :) Simon **"american" es cuasi internasional la ajetivo e demonim per abitores de la SUA. multe linguas ave un alternativa, ma lo no es multe usada. me nota ance ce on debe refere comun a la abitantes de la du continentes. si on nesesa refere a la du continentes propre, on ta dise "la mundo nova" o "la Americas", e cuando on refere a animales o plantas de la mundo nova, on pote usa "american" como la ajetivo car animales es rara sitadanes de la SUA. me sujeste ce nos pote crea la parolas "nordamerican" e "sudamerican" per ajetivos/abitores de la du continentes. nos ia usa construis simil per alga nasiones de Africa. posible, nos pote introdui ance "Nordamerica" e "Sudamerica" como nomes propre de la du continentes, ma esta no es nesesada en mea opina. jorj **Me recorda ia leje ce alga persones de America latina no gusta la usa de "America(n)" per la SUA, ma me acorda ce esta usa es internasional. Per un person de la SUA, un parola cisa posible ta es "SUAn" o "suan", de "SUA" e "-an". An si "american" es usa per la SUA, on cisa usa "SUAn" o "suan" per plu spesifa. Angel Blaise *** Esce american per un person de SUA es ver internasional? En ce linguas? En espaniol on ave la difere entre americano e estadounidense. Me crede ce nos defe fa la difere entre la du parolas. En linguas como Ido o Esperanto, los ave la difere Usano e Amerikano. Chabi (talk) 10:22, April 18, 2017 (UTC) *** "Américain" es usada en franses, a la min. Ma me acorda ce nos debe evita "american" con esta sinifia en elefen. Simon *** Me acorda ance. Me no gusta la sinifia duple de "american". Cisa nos pote usa "suan", de la spele de "SUA" + "-an", o "esuan", de la pronunsia de "SUA" esua + "-an"? Angel ***la plu de poplas de la mundo refere a la sitadanes de la SUA par la nom "americanes". sola espaniol usa cuasi sempre "estadounidense". pt, fr, it, e ca ave parolas simil, ma plu comun, los usa sua varias de "americanes". donce, me sujeste ce nos inclui "pertinente a la SUA" e "person de la SUA" en la defini de "american". ma me gusta la idea de "esuan" como la parola prima per esta sinifias. jorj ****Fada. Simon *pirata + privateer, corsair **Un "privateer" ia labora per sua nasion, en cuando un "pirate" es un criminal. Me pensa ce pirata debe usa sola per criminales. Angel **Esta ia es ance mea pensa prima, e me ia comensa par sujesta un parola nova – "corsario" – per "privateer". Me no es aora serta perce me ia cambia mea sujesta a "pirata". En la lista longa, Jorj sujesta "barcon privata", cual es un sinifia posible de "privateer", ma no la plu comun. Simon **Me gusta la sujesta "corsario". Angel ** me sujeste ce nos usa "cursor" (la sinifia orijina de la italian "corsaro") per e "corsair" e "privateer". ma en realia, alga "corsairs" (e "buccaneers") ia es piratas. la parolas es multe ambigua. si vos no gusta "cursor", usa "corsaro". **Me gusta "corsaro", lo pare plu romanica a me. Un otra idea es usa alga cosa como "sanctioned pirate" (como on dise "sanctioned" en elefen?). Angel **La sinifia orijinal es "corsor" (o vera "coror"), no "cursor". "Corsor" ta es oce. Simon *esistal = existential (to do with existence, como en "an existential statement") *Cisa "esistentalisme/iste" debe es "esistentialisme/iste", car los pertine a "esistentia" (= a "esiste"). Simon **un bon idea. jorj Traduis *devia en la disionario: brun rojin > reddish brown; rojin brun > reddish'''-'brown **En mea opina, los es coreta. "Brun rojin" es un nom (con ajetivo), ma "rojin brun" es un ajetivo (con averbo). Un esemplo de la prima en engles: "This colour is a reddish brown." Un esemplo de la otra: "This is a reddish-brown colour." Esta segue la regulas normal per la usa de ifenes, a la min en engles brites. Simon ***me comprende; me ia perde la distingui! Simon, me nota ce "engoli" ave sola "swallow, engulf, envelop"; "gulp"? *Si, acel pare bon. "Gulp" es ja en mea lista de parolas engles comun ma mancante, ma me ia prosede sola A e un parte de B asta aora. Simon **me nota ance "higher-ups"; ta no es in listas, posible **Si, lo no es en la lista. Sua tradui es "superiores", en mea opina. Me veni de ajunta la lista intera de la parolas mancante (o a la min los cual Jorj ia reteni cuando el ia filtri la lista orijinal, cual ia es astronomial enorme). Si tu vole ajunta sujestas per alga de estas, me va bonveni la aida! Simon ***multe bon "superior ~ superiores". Grasias per la lista, me va esamina lo multe volente. Un demanda: la lista veni de Wordnet? si tu vole, me pote prepara Wordnet 3.1 en un fix JSON comfortosa; Wordnet es la lista de fonte abrida la plu completa e detaliosa ***La lista ia veni de asi, no WordNet. WordNet es bon per sua organiza par sinifias, ma cisa nos pote trata lo como un projeta futur; me teme ce si me embarca lo aora, me va fini nunca. Simon ****ance me pensa lo =P La benefica la plu grande de WordNet es ce nos pote usa lo come un lista de '''consetas' e no de parolas: multe plu esata e plu nonpartisan. Ma lo es vera longa! 118'000 definis! �� ****cisa ance esta lista pote es usosa (la 10'000 parolas la plu usada, de Google) *Sola car me es interesada: perce vos corsa per ajunta tan de parolas? Per fini plu completa la disionario per la primi? braien *Si. Me ia es consensa tra alga tempo ce alga parolas engles comun no apare en nosa disionario, e car nos ave aora la posible de primi lo, me vole fa ce lo es tan bon como posible. Simon Nomes de mares, etc Pos plu studia de esta problem fasinante, me comensa opina ce tu ia trova ja la solve coreta :) La nomes internasional usada es de spesies multe diversa e confusada, e an la linguas romanica difere entre se sur esce on usa "de" en los. La sola modo de ateni un sistem coerente e jeneral sasiante pare es omete "de" e regarda la nomes como propre. Me no ia ariva a un conclui ultima, ma me tende sempre plu rapida en esta dirije! Probable me va sujesta sola ce nos evita ajetivos en casos como "Canal Panaman" e "Golfo Californian". Nos debe eleje entre "Canal de Panama" (comun en la linguas romanica) o simple "Canal Panama" (coerente con la majoria vasta de otra tal nomes). Simon *lo sona bon - simil a Re Juan, etc. con "Canal" con letera major, on vide lo como un nom propre, e on no ta tende corti lo a Panama, cual ta causa confusa. natural, on pote corti lo a "la canal" pos cuando on ia introdui lo. jorj Balcanes Continuante la idea ce "Caucaso", "Danubia", "Himalaia" e "Mediteraneo" es nomes de rejiones, esce nos pote defini ce "Balcan" es la rejion cual conteni "la Balcanes"? Simon *E cisa simil per "Caribe" (ma en esta caso "caribe" es ja un demonim). Simon **me no opina ce nos nesesa estende esta model a tota areas. "la Caribe" es comun, ma no "la Balcan", per cual "la Balcanes" sufisi, emo. jorj Dardanelia Esta es un forma strana. Per ce no "Dardanelos" o (si on no gusta nomi un streta con nom plural) "Dardanel"? Simon *vera, nos debe nomi lo la streta txanacale (o an çanakkale), de la nom turces. jorj *Probable esta es un caso do nos nesesa e la nom local (turces) e la nom internasional, como per alga nasiones. Simon ** en esta caso, me sujeste continua con la tradision de usa la nom local. la streta es vera en la bordas de turcia. e me sujeste ce nos usa esata "streta canakkale" (nota ce elefen no usa leteras estra la 26, (incluinte k, q, w, e y, ma no leteras alterada como ç o ñ o diacriticas como `, ´, ¨, etc) jorj Avar La defini es "desirante forte e egoiste un cosa, tipal ricia e potia", ma esta es "avaricious, greedy, acquisitive" per cual nos no ave un bon parola. "Avar" sinifia ce on es rica ma spende poca. Simon *on debe ajunta alga cosa como "protejente forte sua ricias o mone". varias de "avar" es usada en tota linguas romanica per ambos "greedy" e "avaricious". jorj *Esta no conforma a lo cual me trova en mea disionarios romanica. Esce tu misca "avar" e "avida"? "Avida" esiste en tota nosa linguas de fonte, e ta es un bon ajunta per espresa "greedy" e sua multe sinonimes. Simon *"avida/o" en espaniol sinifia sola "eager, avid" e no "greedy". la otra linguas usa lo per sinifia E "eager" E "greedy". nos ave ja "zelosa". e en me disionarios "avar" sinifia E "greedy" E "miserly" en tota linguas romanica. en mea opina, "avar" descrive un disposa con cual on no vole separa se de sua mone, ricas, o potia, ambos en casos cuando on es ja rica, etc, o cuanto on no es ja rica, etc. jorj *Oce, me va aseta esta, car evidente la du sinifias es multe prosima. Ma mea disionario grande espaniol–engles dise ce "ávida/o" sinifia E "entusiasta" E "codiciosa", e Wiktionary acorda. Simon **disionarios no acorda sempre, me divina! an disionarios grande omete alga parolas - un leson per nos, me opina. jorj * There are two words in Spanish (Avido/a y avaro/a, also avaricioso/a which is a synonym of the last one). They are quite similiar in meaning. Whe you say "ávida/o" sinifia E "entusiasta" I see what it refers to but it is not the first and most common meaning as greedy or eager. --Chabi (talk) 14:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Me comprende, e grasias per la lias. Cisa me es confusada par "avare" en franses e "avara" en esperanto, cual coresponde a "miserly" en engles (= con cualias de un "miser = a person who hoards wealth and spends as little money as possible"). An tal, vide asi la articles per "avaro/a" e "ávido/a" en la publici 7 de Collins Spanish Dictionary: ::avaro/a :::(A) ADJ miserly, mean; ser ~ de o en alabanzas to be sparing in one's praise; ser ~ de palabras to be a person of few words :::(B) SM/F miser ::ávido/a :::ADJ (= entusiasta) avid, eager (de for); (= codicioso) greedy (de for); de sangre blood-thirsty :La difere es entre un person ci reteni sua ricia, privata vantante lo a se ("miserly"), e un person ci desira intensa oteni ricia o potia per se, en manera egosa ("greedy"). Simon *Me persepi ance un difere entre "zelosa" e "greedy". On es tipal zelosa sur un cosa cual on ave ja o fa ja: on bonveni visitores con zelo o parla zelosa sur sua pasatempos prefereda. On es "greedy" per un cosa cual on no ave ja (o no ave en cuantia sasiante), en modo egosa. Simon Parolas prefisada A presente, la parolas con prefisas "ofisial" es listada como derivadas de un radis, e otra parolas apare como propre radises. Me opina ce esta no es un sistem aidosa per usores. O tota debe es tratada como derivadas, o tota debe es tratada como radises. La problem en la caso prima es ce un usor pote desira xerca un parola con un prefisa cual el no reconose como prefisa, e el no va trova lo en la libro. La caso du es normal (ma no sempre trovada) en disionarios de engles, e relativa comun en otra linguas cual me conose. Sua problem es ce parolas prefisada no es radises! Ma nos pote inventa un sistem per indica de cual radis los es derivada; nos no nesesa primi esta detalia en la libro, ma nos pote reteni lo en la testo cru de la disionario per permete ce nos estrae ancora fasil listas de tota derivadas de un radis. Simon * La caso du es plu usosa, ma la libro primida ta debe marca la prefisas en alga modo, cisa par leteras apoiada o par color. La usor ta benefica vide la strutur de la parola. Un otra posibilia es la usa de referes interna: "maltrata - vide trata". Isaac * Me gusta la idea de marca la prefisas. Referes interna deveni iritante si los es multe. Simon * La idea ta funsiona ance multe bon per parolas composada, cual me ia separa ja de sua radises: Simon ---- .portavion : nom verbo-nom :D un barcon grande de gera do aviones pote enaira e atera :I # :R avion :EN aircraft carrier ---- .postadio : nom :R stadio :EN backstage area ---- : portavion n. aircraft carrier [un barcon grande de gera do aviones pote enaira e atera] : postadio n. backstage area